The most extensive disasters nowadays which damage our global environment and threaten life are forest fires occurring every summer, (every year), by which more and more greenery is destroyed and life is endangered. The destruction of forests and elements of life by fires leads to ecological damage.
Extensive fires also result in abandonment mountainous areas by populations moving to plains and large cities which is connected with increases in water consumption, resulting to biological damage and to water balance alterations which may result to changes in face of the Planet. These changes of habitat has resulted to in the abandonment of the vast mountainous areas which largely control the water balance and the biological action on Earth.
There is need to improve fire fighting for survival. Man is rather weak in this area despite all transport means available for quenching water: aeroplanes, helicopters, ships, truck-tankers. The materials in use for fire fighting are water and carbon dioxide applied by all transport and delivery means mentioned, which are continuously improved but are not that successful to face the increase in fire damage. Additionally it has been scientifically proven that by bringing small quantities of water on the fire edges could be a successful fire fighting approach.
We have extensively studied the problem of fire fighting and have worked to advance products and techniques which lead to successful fire fighting. This original, highly profitable approach has been derived from our conviction that solutions providing for adding products to fire edges products that can release much water, by which the fire is very effective faced. In case where these products are organic and destroyed by burning their remains could secure non-inflamability in the area involved.